Give Him A Chance,Lily
by LilyEvans101
Summary: Lily can't believe Dumbledore's crazy notions! James Potter, her enemy, and She are Heads together! But with the help of Dementors, Her crazy friends, and the Maudeaders, will she finally see who James Potter really is?


Neupane, Shriya

Give Him A Chance, Lily

By: Lily_and_James614

**Shriya Neupane**

**2/20/2012**

Lily can't believe Dumbledore's crazy notions! James Potter, her enemy, and She are Heads together! But with the help of Dementors, Her crazy friends, and the Maudeaders, will she finally see who James Potter really is?

Give Him A Chance, Lily By: Lily_and_James614

Lily

It was a beautiful morning. Lily had received her letter, saying she was to be Head Girl, yesterday. From her friend, Marlene, she had learned that her rival, James Potter, was Head Boy with her. Marlene had also said he had matured and Lily should give him a chance this year. _So not happening_, Lily had thought at the time. But Marlene was insisting so Lily had said," Fine. Maybe I'll give him a chance. But mark my words, Marlene McKinnon; I've been giving him chances for the past 6 years." Her other acquaintance, Alice Prewett, who was visiting her, had told her that Marlene was going through tough times and didn't need worried thoughts about Lily crossing her mind. When Lily asked what "tough times" she was talking about, Alice gaped at her."Don't you know?", Alice had said," Marlene's parents have divorced. She has to decide which parent she has to live with for the rest of her life. Well, until she marries or leaves." When she heard this, Lily gasped. Shortly after that, Alice had to leave. After Alice had gone, Lily told the dreadful news to her parents. Like her daughter, Maria Evans had gasped, while Bob Evans had his mouth open in surprise." You have friends?" he shouted. "Really, Dad? This is how you react?" was her response. Lily was brought back to the present with her own sighing. She got up, showered, changed, brushed her teeth, and ate breakfast. After breakfast, her father dropped her off at King's Cross. She quickly walked through the barrier and looked for her friends after putting her luggage in the luggage compartment. She found her friends in the doorway of another compartment. To her horror, the compartment was occupied than none other than James Potter, Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew. Remus Lupin was there too, but Lily didn't despise him, and he was also her fellow prefect for her 5th and 6th years at Hogwarts. Peter wasn't really that bad, but she still didn't like the way he treated Potter and Black as if they were gods. Lily started to pull Alice and Marlene away when Black noticed her." Whoa, Evans. Where do you think you're going without showing us your Head Girl's badge?" Lily glared at him and found Potter doing the same. She was puzzled, but she decided not to think about it. Instead, Lily found herself saying," Why would I show you? Anyway, Potter, you better not be late to the prefect's meeting. We _are_ in charge of the whole thing. Oh, and, Remus, Slughorn has asked me to tell you that he has delayed the Wolfspane Potion he made for you, so you'll have to wait longer. Well, he didn't tell me it was your Wolfspane Potion, but I could tell it was." She finished. "Alright then, let's go." She tugged her friends towards an empty compartment. Once Alice closed the door, Marlene yelled, "LILY! HAVE YOU FORGOTTEN WHAT I SAID ABOUT GIVING HIM A CHANCE?" Lily jumped."Quiet down!"She hissed. "Do you want people in Russia hearing you?" At this, all the girls giggled, even Marlene. All too soon, Lily went to the prefects meeting, and it went well, even though Potter kept nervously glancing at her. After the meeting, Lily went back to her friends. They laughed and told stories of their summers until they reached Hogsmeade Station. Lily, Alice, Marlene and Marlene's friend, Dorcas, climbed into a carriage. When they entered the Great Hall, Lily couldn't help but to look around excitedly like the first years were doing. She glanced at the ceiling and saw that it was cloudier than outside. Ignoring it, Lily shrugged and turned her attention to the Sorting Hat's song only to see that it had ended. When the sorting finished with "Winchester, Emily" being sorted into Hufflepuff, Lily clapped along with others. Dumbledore stood up and gave his little speech he did every year, except his voice seemed tired. Then he got to the part about the prefects and Heads. "I would like all the prefects to stand up, please." His voice droned on. All the prefects stood."Thank you." His dismissed them. "Now, I would like the two Heads to stand up, please." His voice seemed excited now. Bravely, Lily stood up whist Potter _nervously_ stood up, too. Everyone clapped, even the Slytherins, which was surprising." Heads, be seated." Dumbledore said after all the applause died out. Potter and I sat. Dumbledore smiled." Let the feast begin!"

James

_She hates me._ James sighed. Dinner had just ended, and by the way Lily had looked at him as they helped the Gryffindor prefects guide the 1st years, she still loathed him. James thought about giving up. He knew that Sirius would disapprove, but he thought it was hopeless. Lily was just not going to like him. He sighed again. Lily noticed. "Will you stop with the dramatic sighs?" she asked, irritated. "Sorry." He mumbled. Lily sighed. "Potter….. Marlene has convinced me to apologize and just try going out with you once." His head shot up and he looked hopeful." Will you?" He saw her hesitate, then begin speaking." Well… I guess so, but-but-"Lily sighed again. She took a deep breath, and said to the hopeful James," Yes, I will." Inside his head, he was cheering louder than Sirius when Remus's mum gave him snicker doodles, but on the outside, he smiled at Lily. Her response was to roll her eyes. After all the first years were safely in the dorms, Lily led him to the Head's dormitories. Once inside, he looked around in amazement. He, James Potter, was speechless for once. The curtains were a light shade of red so in the morning the wall would have little strips of red. The walls were painted red and gold. When there was Slytherins, Ravenclaw's, or Hufflepuffs, the walls were different colors. The rest of the Common Room James couldn't describe." Evans, what was the password again?"He asked her. Lily was too busy staring out the window. He went over to her, leaned over, and whispered in her ear," Evans!" She jumped."What?" He said in a louder voice," What's the password?" When Lily looked confused, he pointed towards the door/portrait."Oh! I set the password to "Lemon Drop"! James sniggered. She glared at him, and then laughed. James stopped. That laugh was precious to him. Lily stopped laughing and took a deep breath. "What's wrong?" James sensed concern in her voice. James replied, "Nothing". Lily dropped the matter and went on to another one." Are we going to Hogsmeade?" James nodded. Lily seemed excited. Then her expression changed into horror."What? Did Sirius slip in something in your drink?" Lily raised her eyebrow." Don't tell me you forgot today's the full moon?" James gasped."REMUS!"

Lily

After James left, Lily suddenly felt cold. Not the lonely cold, but the cold you get when there are Dementors around. She turned. There it was, the sickening dementor. She reached for her wand. No need. James, Sirius, Remus (even though he looked sick), and a cowering Peter burst in and James shouted," Expecto Patronum! ". Lily noticed that his Patronus was a stag, and then dementor was gone. She almost fainted. James caught her around her waist and Remus and Sirius raised their eyebrows. But only Lily knew why the Patronus being a stag had affected her. Lily's Patronus was a doe. Lily gasped." What's wrong, Lily?" James seemed worried."Y-Your Patronus is a stag, right?" James nodded." W-Well, mine is a –a doe." Sirius, Remus, and Peter gasped whist James looked like Christmas had come earlier. "Prove it!" Sirius said. Lily painfully got to her feet, took her wand out, and said," Expecto Patronum!" Out of her wand came a beautiful, graceful doe. It ran around the Head's Common room before vanishing in a blue, crystallized glimmer. She turned to Sirius to find him and Remus with their mouths open in the shapes of identical O's. She smiled weakly before almost falling again and being caught around the waist by Potter, _Again._ She smiled gratefully at him before sending a death glare at the smirking Sirius."Seriously? "He replied," Siriusly." For that, he got 2 blows on the head. One by Lily and the other by Remus. Just then, there was a knock. 'Mr. Potter? Ms. Evans?" Lily recognized the voice of Headmaster Dumbledore. He had told her to call him whatever she wanted, though she could only say it in Private. She had chosen to call him "Lemon- Drop man". He had laughed when she called him this." The password is-"She looked uncertainly at James and pointed at Sirius. James got the clue and opened the door/portrait. Dumbledore and McGonagall walked in, soon followed by Professor Flitwick and Sprout. Dumbledore began," I have talked with the Minister of Magic and he has promised to find the Ministry worker who set the Dementors to Hogwarts. There has been a majority of First years attacked and Minerva and I think that the culprit behind this is attacking the first years on purpose. We want you 5 to work hard to protect them. As Head Boy and Girl, you two will be responsible for the 1st, 2nd, and 3rd years, Mr. Lupin, Mr. Black, and Mr. Pettigrew will be in charge of the 4th and 5th years. The 6th and 7th years will be able to protect themselves. Also, Mr. Potter and Ms. Evans, I want you to protect each other from harm. We cannot do with only one Head. "He concluded and smiled. "Now, Mr. Potter, I want you to take Ms. Evans to the Hospital Wing, please." Lily gasped as James picked her up Bride-Style and followed Professor McGonagall to the Hospital Wing.

James

James felt in heaven when he carried Lily. When she had shivered, James wanted to warm her so he carried her closer to him. Surprisingly, Lily snuggled in closer. He smiled down on her, and she blushed, embarrassed. James just laughed. When they reached the Hospital Wing, Madam Pomphery fed Lily some chocolate and told James to put her on the bed. Soon after that, James had to leave and as he left, he saw Madam Pomphery giving her a Sleeping Drault. Sighing, he returned to the Head's Common Room.

Lily

Lily had a good, long sleep. When she woke up, she realized that the Hospital Wing was filled with 1st years and some 5th years that got attacked. 'Hello, Lily.", Came a voice next to her. She was about to turn and yell at Potter, but when she turned; she saw that it wasn't Potter, but Remus. She smiled." Hello, Remus!"He smiled back and glanced at the door, as if waiting for someone."Who are you expecting, Remus?" Right on cue, Potter and Black walked in, Potter looking annoyingly happy, and Black with a scowl on his face." Evans, I see you're felling alright!"Lily sighed." What is it, Potter?" He smiled and shook his head at the 1st years. Lily closed her eyes. She knew that Potter would take advantage of this, but she also knew that with Remus here, he wouldn't do a thing to her. She thought wrong. It wasn't Remus who held him back from Lily. He _had_ matured. Marlene was right. Memories of Potter's and Lily's patronus flooded into her mind. "Lily today is the first Hogsmeade visit! Beware of James!" She recognized the voice of Remus next to her. She opened her eyes in horror. She almost screamed. James (Potter, sorry, why did I call him that?) had sat next to her and was glaring at Remus for his warning. What Lily _didn't _ realize, was she was holding his _hand._ She turned her head towards their touching hands, and felt her mouth open wide. It wasn't the holding hands thing that bothered her, it was the fact that she didn't mind.

James

James almost laughed out loud at Lily's reaction to holding hands with him. Remus couldn't help but to grin, and Sirius smirked at his failed attempt to hide it. When he looked back at Lily, she was staring at the door sadly. James looked at where she was staring. There he was, Lily's ex-best friend, Severus Snape." Snape." He said coldly, tightening his grip on Lily's hand." Let go of her, _Potter_!" He spat out the last word. "Sev." Lily said lightly. Snape looked at her with sad, unforgiving eyes."Sev, I'm sorry. I don't approve of your friends, you don't approve of mine." She said, gripping James's hand tightly. He felt his jaw drop slightly. _Lily? Referring him as a friend? This is my day_he thought with a sense of triumph. Sev, I mean, Snape, looked at her sadly then left.


End file.
